


Fungal wastes

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abandonment, Gen, Pome hates everyone but she won't tolerate child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Pomegranate thinks that her devotion towards Dark Enchanteress should be all that matters.She's supposed to have no empathy towards others, after all.
Relationships: Pomegranate Cookie & Poison Mushroom Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fungal wastes

Pomegrate never complained no matter how hard the task was. Dark Enchanteress was a great leader and she knew exactly what to do to lead her army towards victory. Yet, pomegrate was a little unhappy while getting in the mushroom grove to plant evil seeds around. She knew that the plan would work, but numerous creatures around can and would attack her if she was to be seen. Perhaps she would have to be more careful than usual ... That was quite a problem. Pomegranate really hated to be hidden when she was in mission. She had kept her deep red dress around as a way to warn people of her dangerousity, just like small poisonous frogs did. Flashy colours were a symbol of danger, and she was no exception. Her desire to spread panick and confusion into the heart of the denizens she met was delighted for her. But with mere beasts living in a place covered with fungi ? Tch. She wouldn't have the same effect at all. She wasn't particularly nervous about the idea of having to fight powerful creatures. She mastered the art of magic and could destroy any of them with ease. No, she was just disappointed that she couldn't spread fear like she usually did. After everything people from the good side did to her, she began to take a little devilish pleasure in seeing them panick as the inevitable evil tool its root right in front of their eyes. Oh, good was it to see the ones that made her suffer for so long being so scared, so lost ... Poor little insignificant beings. She didn't care a single second for their fate. 

Pomegranate roamed around slowly planting the seeds dear to her heart around the roots of the fungi. These mushrooms were quite impressive ... She hoped that they would get infected by the seeds she planted. If they began to create toxic spores, they would be very interesting to use against the other cookies. 

Suddenly, noises. Ugh, a creature, again ? Perhaps another cherry badger. She began to take what she needed to cast a spell when she noticed that it was no wild beast, but a child. The little cookie seemed confused and struggled to walk, waddling around sobbing as they apparently looked for something. They quickly spotted Pomegranate and rushed towards her as fast as they could, tripping a few times during the process. They reached her dress and grabbed it with their little hands as they tried to stop their tears. 

"Mommy ? Mommy ?"

Pomegranate froze, not sure of what to do. She never dealt with children before. But that thing ... It was an enemy. The best thing to do would be to get rid of it as fast as possible. 

"I'm not your mother ! Shoo !"

The poor little kid lost their balance and ended up on the ground, unable to get back on their legs and crying even harder. Pomegranate could just stare awkwardly and took a few steps back trying to get away, until the kid started to speaking. Their words were mangled by the sobbing but still understandable. 

"The people in the village... They don't want me around and ... And ... They keep saying mean things because I'm made with ... Mushrooms and ... And they don't want me to stay but I don't know where to go ... They say that only my mommy would accept a mushroom with poison but I don't know where mommy is ... I just want to eat ... Where's mommy ..."

Pomegranate froze, but this time chose to get closer to the small being. She couldn't help it, she felt ... Pity. Yes, it was a sort of pity for this little child she barely knew. What a weird feeling. They reminded her of herself when she was younger. No one wanted her around. It was difficult to be accepted. But at least, she had somewhere to sleep and things to eat. That child ... They won't survive much longer if they were left alone. They're doomed. And the people that rejected them knew that perfectly. And as she sat next to them, she let out words that she never thought she could say in her entire life. 

"... Do you need help ?"

"I just want mommy ... They said that mommy would want me ..."

"I can be your mother if you want."

The girl stopped sobbing and looked up to meet the ruby eyes of the priestess. They were obviously lost but ... Not so scared anymore. 

"Can you ?"

"Of course. If you promise to do everything I say, I can be your mother. I promise that you will food and a shelter. You don't have to fear anything ever again."

The child said no words but simply gripped her dress a little and hugged it before slowly falling asleep as they calmed down. Pomegranate felt a little happier to see them finally at peace. She got up, planted the last seed she had in her pocket and took the child in her arms. It was a little heavy but... It didn't matter. Cookies were mostly horrible beings that deserved the fate Pomegranate had prepared for them. But this child ? Perhaps they deserved better. 

After all, the army of her majesty was never big enough.


End file.
